


Random WIPs/ Plot Ideas (that I'll maybe complete someday, but for now... Here ya go!)

by MxxxLove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anime inspired, Changing POVs, Fluff, Kihyuk!, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple ships, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Romance, Sugar Daddy, bottom min, etc - Freeform, minhyuk ships mostly, random one shots, top kihyun, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxxxLove/pseuds/MxxxLove
Summary: So, I have never posted on AO3 before. Ughh.And I'm swamped with work because of covid, so I get an idea for a fic, I write a bit nad then forget about it.Here are some of my random WIPs that I might complete someday....
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Kihyuk - friends to lovers ( angsty with a happy ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monbebe Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monbebe+Fandom).



> I hope I'll finish this someday, but if someone feels like taking up one as aprompt please go ahead! 
> 
> God knows Minhyuk tags are dry as hell.  
> Also yes, my bias is Minhyuk and bias wrecker Kihyun.  
> And I love all Minhyuk ships! But especially Kihyuk and Hyunghyuk!

His lips….. Minhyuk couldn't stop thinking about how it had felt against his. How he had run his tongue along Minhyuk's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and biting it. It had sent shivers down his spine.

He'd met Kihyun a year back… they had gotten through a rough patch… feeling insecure about their friendship. Somewhere along the way of fixing things, Minhyuk had realized how much he liked Kihyun.  
Getting drunk together alone had led to Minhyuk straddling Kihyun on his couch, kissing him deeply.

However, after that day, they hadn't gotten close that way…  
Things had been very easy initially, but Kihyun had recently started spending time with Jooheon.

They had gotten really close recently, and even though Minhyuk knew he was being weird, he still couldn't stop thinking about it!.  
He couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted Kihyun. 

The bell to their apartment rang and he could hear Kihyun run to the door. After a sigh he opened the door and then he heard friendly laughter.  
He couldn't hear what was being said as his door was closed, but he could imagine their faces. He could imagine Jooheon removing his shoes, he could clearly visualize how Kihyun placed a warm hand against Jooheon's shoulder and pat it, directing him towards his bedroom. 

Minhyuk felt the fire inside him, he was so jealous! 

_______

Kihyun and minhyuk sat in silence, minhyuk stabbing the chicken on his plate to death while something inconsequential went on on the television.  
Why?! Why the fuck was he being like this.  
Minhyuk kept stealing glances towards Kihyun, but the other didn't seem to notice. He was wrong though, because once Kihyun came back from washing his plate and chopsticks, he pointedly looked at minhyuk and asked him. 

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked. His hands on his hips.  
"What do you mean? " Minhyuk said, caught off guard.  
"You've been really weird all evening, not to mention the death stares you kept giving Jooheon. He got so nervous he left early. " Kihyun said.  
"Oh, you'd like him to stay more wouldn't you? Bet you guys don't just work when you lock yourself inside." Minhyuk said, his worlds dripping with spite. 

Kihyun gasped, clearly getting triggered. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? " Kihyun said, almost towering over Minhyuk, since he was still sitting on the sofa.  
"You know exactly what it means! You like him don't you?! " Minhyuk asked out right, not wanting to back down. 

"First of all, it's none of your bloody business who I like and I don't, and even if I did, what is it to you? " Kihyun said, getting really worked up. 

" So it's true then, you do like him. " Minhyuk asked, somehow getting a little mellow after what kihyun said. There was a pause. 

" Yes, I do. So if you don't mind, act decently around him. Otherwise stop getting in my way! " Kihyun was still seething, so he didn't catch how Minhyuk's body language changed. 

" I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll keep a check on myself from next time." Minhyuk said through clenched teeth. " I don't feel too well suddenly, I think I'll just head to bed."  
Minhyuk then stood up with his plate and moved to the kitchen, going around the sofa so that he could avoid Kihyun. 

Once he'd disappeared into his bedroom, Kihyun realized that what he'd said had upset his friends.  
He also knew the reason behind it, but he was gonna ignore that bit of information, he didn't want to think about how nice it had felt to kiss his friend that one time. 

He sighed and went to bed himself.


	2. Kihyuk - angel/demon au (fluff and cuteness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyuk - where kihyun is an angel sent to earth to fix problems caused by a mischievous demon called Minhyuk. However, the only trouble he causes is how fast he makes kihyun fall for him.  
> Minhyuk is oblivious to Kihyun, so the other has to take matters into his own hands.

I was waiting for the bus to stop at the new location. My small suitcase by my side contained all my belongings, at least whatever i'd need in this world.  
I am an angel, one of the best I might add, and I had been sent down here, in the mortal world to search for a particular person.  
Looking for him would be quite a task from what I had heard, he was… to put it simply… very difficult.  
The bus stopped at a dimly lit place consisting of a rickety bench and a lone flickering street lamp, the ambience managing to make me slightly uncomfortable. I had always enjoyed brightly lit spaces filled with positive energy, however I take my job very seriously.  
With that in mind I stepped onto the tiled pavement and felt the cool breeze hit my cheeks.  
Fishing a small note from my pocket I checked the address again, if I was right, I was going to have to walk a little to get to the apartment I'd be living in.  
So I picked up my suitcase and started walking towards my new life with determined strides.  
I, Kihyun, was never deterred by obstacles.

Little did I know at that moment how drastically my life was going to change.

****

He sat on the sofa. His tail swished behind cutting through the air sharply. He clutched the remote in his hand tightly watching whatever was on the TV with excited eyes!  
Sometimes he resembled a puppy more than a demon.  
Today Minhyuk had decided to wear an oversized yellow sweater with light blue shorts and pink socks with cats drawn on it.  
He looked adorable.  
I still couldn't understand how a demon who was supposed to bring negativity and depression in one's life, was now the most positive person in my life. 

"Kihyunniiieeee!" Minhyuk called loudly, even though I was standing only 5 feet away from him. "Let's go have ice cream!! " He looked at me with excited eyes. I'd learned early on that I could never say no to him when he got like this…  
They say it's impossible for an angel to love a demon, but I was living proof that that was a lie. 

"Okay." I said, even though it was freezing outside, and I loved to stay warm.  
I could be reassured that Minhyuk would keep me warm, what with demon temperatures being on the higher side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I'm mad bout everything Kihyuk and their soft and fluffy hours!! 😍😍
> 
> Also love baby Minhyuk being looked after by Kihyun, and the latter having to deal with all his antics. Because let's face it, I don't like the typical big and buff and strong top and tiny bottom, who depends on being protected.... And yada yada.. You get the point no? 
> 
> Anyways.... Kkkk.  
> Lemme know what you think in the comments below!


	3. Showhyuk/Showki/Kiho - angst, infidelity, hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showhyuk/showki/Kiho
> 
> The idea for this fuc was basically, how we let owr weaknesses dictate our decisions and end up hurting those we love.   
> The way I intended this fic to go was in each arc one charactedbwould develop to 5ry and rectify their mistakes, and each arc would see one character kinda spiraling out a bit. 
> 
> I had planned a happy ending for this, but never got around to writing it.... Oh well

Kihyun didn't know what he was doing.  
He let Hyunwoo caress his face, hold him close and kiss him throughout the night.  
But his heart still yearned for another.

"You should leave…" Kihyun said, his eyes going cold, because after everything said and done, Hyunwoo was still Kihyun's best friend's husband. And while whatever they had going on sated his needs, Hyunwoo couldn't take the place of the one he truly loved.

"Yeah? Thought you'd let me spend the night."

"And listen to Minhyuk whine all day that you didn't come back home again?"

That was met by silence.

"He should understand, it's not like it used to be between us anymore, he has become too clingy."  
Hyunwoo said, ignoring the guilt that clawed at his heart.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had been married for 4 years now, and after the initial flame had died out, Hyunwoo found himself getting enticed by Kihyun.   
He'd just stood there, like a ripe fruit, new and shiny.  
And Hyunwoo had plucked it once, giving into impulse. Minhyuk had gone back to his parents house for a visit, and Kihyun had just happened to drop by.  
He hadn't been able to stop himself after that.  
He felt guilty, because he saw how Minhyuk still loved and cared for him.  
But the temptation was too much. It added a thrill in his life.

Kihyun sighed deeply, feeling awful.   
He looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
Why was he doing this? He didn't have feelings for Hyunwoo, and he knew that if Minhyuk found out, he'd be very very hurt.   
But he felt like he reached a point where he just didn't care about anyone anymore.  
Not his parents, who'd been begging him to come visit, not his friends who'd try to cheer him up.  
Not Hyunwoo, who he knew was catching feelings for him. Not Minhyuk who'd been beside him since they were kids.  
And especially not Hoseok, who'd left him emotionally broken and bruised to such an extent, that he stopped caring.  
****

Hyunwoo sat in the car outside, not having the guts to go inside, pretend to love Minhyuk, and make excuses for where he'd been.  
So he waited, and waited till Minhyuk finally switched off the lights leaving one on for Hyunwoo.  
It was 3.   
He knew Minhyuk had been tired. Working at kindergarten couldn't be easy, and today he'd had to stay late to arrange stuff too.  
Walking into the house a safe 20- 30 mins later, he removed his shoes and walked in.  
Minhyuk always left a small light on for him, said it was so he didn't come back to a dark home.  
Hyunwoo wished he'd stop caring.  
It'd make cheating on him so much more easier.

He removed his coat and walked to grab a beer. Seeing the plate of food kept on the table for him made Hyunwoo nauseous.  
What the hell was he doing.  
He checked the time, putting the can back into the fridge.  
He sighed, he had to wake up in 4 hours.  
He changed in the guest bedroom and fell asleep.

All he wanted was a break from all this stress, and the only time he seemed to be getting it was in the arms of Kihyun.  
*****

Minhyuk lay awake all night, it had gotten lighter outside.  
He looked at his watch, it was six.  
Seeing no point in laying around he got up, feeling groggy.  
After brushing and having a bath he walked into the kitchen, wanting to make himself coffee.  
Seeing the untouched plate of food made his heart clench awfully.   
So Hyunwoo hadn't come home the third time this week. His eyes got glassy as he was reminded of what his life had become like. He didn't want to think about it, but there was a nagging feeling that Hyunwoo was having an affair.  
His chest got tight.

He knew he needed to talk to Hyunwoo, ask him straight out.  
But he hadn't met the other for more than 10 minutes in the past whole month.  
It was 2 weeks ago that Minhyuk realized Hyunwoo was acting extra strange. They'd both been under work pressure, and ever since he'd come back from his parents place, he'd been working his ass off, making much needed changes in their administration at school.  
Hyunwoo and Minhyuk had grown distant, their love life becoming non-existent. There seemed to be no spice left, so they kept getting into fights and arguments.  
Then once he was going through the laundry, wondering why Hyunwoo had started doing his own laundry when he found one of his shirts in the basket.   
It smelled strongly of lavender, Minhyuk knew for a fact that his husband didn't own lavender perfume.   
He had tried to brush it off, but finding that shirt has kinda set his doubts in stone.   
He didn't do anything about it at the moment, distracting himself with work, but as the days passed, the doubt had started chipping away at his mental health, and life.   
The way Hyunwoo had been acting recently just adding to the stress.   
But Minhyuk was a coward, and he didn't want to face the storm, so he kept rowing around it, not realising he was slowly spiralling to it's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, "why would you hurt them like this! "   
> Let's just say I was in a very bad patch and was projecting onto our babies.   
> I'd call myself an ass too, but it is what it is...


	4. Kihyuk - Nightclub / Sugar Daddy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyuk au, where Kihyun is a rich business man ( insert image of a serious Kihyun side profile with undercut and slicked back hair.) and gets stuck on the sexy nightclub pole dancer min during one of his visits.  
> ( mind you, minhyuk is a classy pole dancer, who doesn't just strip but also choreographs his routine.)  
> Also Minhyuk is sassy, deals with dickhead customers by kicking their ass and doesn't take anyone's charity. He is also freespirited and has a dream of competing in the pole gymnastics and dance championship. 
> 
> Long summary, but that was the idea of the story.  
> Also if anyone doubts it, Kihyun would be the sugar daddy in this story.

Minhyuk worked, he worked hard and he loved to dance. But there were days like this, when he kinda hated his job. 

He was working overtime as is, making his patience run thin, and sometimes the patrons that frequented the establishment where he worked, didn't get the memo.  
You could watch, but couldn't touch! 

Minhyuk was an exotic dancer, and he loved it. He liked being looked at on stage, he liked choreographing his pieces, he liked being admired and wanted by those who came to see them. 

He was lucky, because their establishment treated them with respect, and didn't partake in illegal drugs or trafficking.  
They even held the occasional drag show, and the club provided a safe and inclusive space for everyone. 

However, that didn't mean, there wasn't the occasional asshole of a customer, who'd get drunk beyond control and start misbehaving with the dancers and employees, till they had to be thrown out.  
Minhyuk knew the kind of attention he got working this job, and even though the club kept their personal lives and identity very private and safe and hired bouncers, Minhyuk was aware of the risks involved.  
So he knew some self defense, but for some reason today he'd overlooked the signs and managed to get cornered by a very bulky and drunk man. 

And for some reason, the bouncers weren't nearby. 

So he was trying to avoid getting kissed by this man, who kept calling him baby, and trying to grab his ass. 

He almost kicked him in the balls, but missed when the man slipped and fell on him in a drunken mess.  
Now minhyuk was being crushed under a man who smelled like piss and too much alcohol. 

Just as he started thinking he would die due to lack of oxygen, the unconscious body was pulled off of him and he watched the bouncers pull the barely alive man out of the club.  
Minhyuk then saw someone extend his hand to him. 

The man before him wore an expensive looking shirt, with his hair gelled back to reveal his forehead.  
He was shorter than Minhyuk, but his confident vibe made him feel so much higher than Minhyuk. 

The man loosened his tie a bit, cleared his throat and smiled at Minhyuk, making the latter a little weak in the knees. 

Minhyuk had never had such an instantaneous reaction to someone before, but the way he was looking at him, his smirk, the way he ran his hand through his hair, barely disturbing it's sharp look, was doing things to Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk had never thought of what his type would be, but at the moment, this was definitely his type. 

"Hey, I asked if you're okay? " The man said again, his eyebrows scrunching a bit. 

Minhyuk realised he was speaking to him, and flushed in embarrassment at getting so obviously distracted. 

"Yeah… yeah… thank you! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Her by rosenfeld and tell me it won't be the best song for this!  
> 


	5. BNHA au(ish) / Superpower AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsta X is a delinquent group of boys, surviving together. Till a tragic accident causes one of them to be separated.

Monsta X - Delinquent group of boys, who have quirks.   
Hyunwoo - leader of gang. (Ability to change the future to a probability that is beneficial to him.)   
Hoseok - second in command. (Ability to manipulate senses and hypnotise someone for his gains, through speech.)   
Kihyun - third person to join the group (can make things explode with his voice… or paralyze people with his voice. )   
Hyungwon - A run away from an elite house (can manipulate thoughts and alter memories…)   
Jooheon - Run away from a training and research camp where children with special abilities are mistreated (Can construct anything out of stuff that's available at the moment, to make something useful.)   
Changkyun -Jooheon's brother. Ran away from same institution with Jooheon, both were fending for themselves when they found Monsta X ( can form complex and full proof strategies).   
Down side of Jooheon and Changkyun's abilities…   
If the factors in a given situation change drastically, their plan might fail, or change course.   
Minhyuk - Has super speed.   
Minji - can teleport through space. 

They were orphaned at a young age, their parents being killed for an unknown reason. They were told to flee from their hometown by the only friend of their parents. 

Story will be set in a BNHA type universe, but we won't be talking about any of the original characters from the anime. 

Honestly, I love the idea of a world where heroes exist.   
The story is gonna have a typical anime storyline, sorta, where our protagonist min is gonna start off feeling hopeless and an underdog, but will find his calling through a tragic loss. 

Minhyuk and Minji are twin siblings, and they got orphaned at a young age.   
They have been fending off for themselves, struggling, but find Monsta X, who takes them in. 

The group as a whole go on a raid, and with Minhyuk and Minji's abilities they manager to get the equipment they need, and free the citizens who had been abducted. 

On their way out however, minji ends up getting injured and falls unconscious. Because of which she can't transport them out of the place.   
So it's up to minhyuk to use his super speed. 

While bringing the last person out of the falling building, Minhyuk's escape gets sabotaged by said person, who is a villan in disguise.   
He gets trapped inside the building while the rest manage to escape, and mourn thinking he died. 

When Minji wakes up she cannot feel her bond with her sibling and blames herself for his death… the clan manages to move on, but us min really dead?   
What did the villans want from him?   
What is the bigger plot in play behind all these abductions?


	6. Kihyuk / Joohyuk / Showhyuk - Angst, misunderstanding, confession, etc etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Jooheon are brothers ( hyunwoo being the step brother).  
> Minhyuks dad works for their family.  
> They all grow up to get, and Minhyuk falls for them one after another. 
> 
> Drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during Christmas last year, who knows, with the holiday season coming closet, maybe someone will want to continue!? 
> 
> Let's see... 
> 
> Also, there's no incest in this, or stuff happening without consent.  
> I am uncomfortable with such topics, so you won't ever read any of that in my stories.  
> (･ิω･ิ)ノ

He'd gotten so good at playing the game, that when next Hyunwoo let go of his hand harshly the minute someone else walked into the room, it didn't hurt.  
When Kihyun cancelled their plans, because he had to go on another arranged date his mom had lined up for him, Minhyuk didn't feel surprised.  
And when Jooheon called him late at night to get laid because he had problems with his girlfriend again, he went without questions, bundling up the emotions in himself, because Jooheon needed his comfort. 

Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Jooheon were brothers or rather (step brothers). Kihyun and Jooheon's mother marrying Hyynwoo's dad when they were all in middle school. 

Minhyuk came into their lives around the same time. His father worked for the Sohns and he had asked his family to shift from Gwanju to Seol. So that is how Minhyuk met the Sohn brothers.  
Minhyuk had been told to look after them as his own from a young age. He had an instinct to care for others, and that came in handy. When the adults weren't around Minhyuk could be as mischievous and loud, and the other boys welcomed it too.  
He got along best with Jooheon, them having a lot in common and both being fun loving. But he realised after hitting puberty, that he could really speak to Kihyun about whatever he wanted to and vice versa.  
They would bicker a lot, but we're quite close as friends.  
Then came Hyunwoo, who looked all kinds of intimidating, but was a golden soul, kind, comforting and a huge softie.  
So they became close, Minhyuk never being left out of stuff the four did, even though they all led different lives.  
But Minhyuk always put their needs above his, as was expected of him. Before he realised though…he had started to love them in ways he was sure he wasn't allowed to. 

Kihyun had been his first kiss, and the first person he slept with. It was after their graduation he remembered.  
Kihyun and him had graduated at the same time, and after the ceremony, Kihyun had come by his house, late at night.  
They went for a drive, and something about the drowsy conversation, sharing a blanket while stargazing and talking about the future, Kihyun had kissed him.  
Surprising both of them.  
The kiss had escalated to more, and Minhyuk found himself laid out on the back seat of the car, his legs spread open, and Kihyun pushing into him.  
He was gentle and slow, and Minhyuk felt tears in his eyes from being overwhelmed by the stretch but also his feelings.  
They had held each other afterwards, and Minhyuk found out Kihyun wasn't a virgin, so he too pretended not to be. 

They drive back shortly after, the magic of the moment breaking. But what was worse was Kihyun asking Minhyuk to never speak about it again.  
And so Minhyuk realised Kihyun was a gay living inside the closet, with no intention of coming out.  
Kihyun and him continued being friends, and sometime in their 20s meeting for Saturday drinks just became code for Kihyun coming over to his apartment to sleep with him.  
The first few times it happened Minhyuk had had hope, but Kihyun made it clear that that was all they would have, and that there weren't any feelings involved on his side. 

Things with Jooheon had started when he was in college. Minhyuk met up with him often, and they spent time together playing games, or watching movies. It usually involved Jooheon complaining about something or them joking about stuff, occasionally they'd talk about serious things, but Minhyuk never felt inclined to tell him about his own problems. He always felt a need to make Jooheon smile and comfort him. 

It wasn't a surprise then, when Jooheon was upset about breaking up with his girlfriend, Nd seeked comfort from Minhyuk.  
The embrace turned into a kiss, they were both very drunk, so when Jooheon started kissing his neck, Minhyuk didn't resist too much.  
It only hurt when he woke up the next morning to see Jooheon had left without saying anything and it definitely hurt when Minhyuk met his new girlfriend the next week.  
But Minhyuk kept going back whenever Jooheon needed him.  
And that is how Minhyuk started developing complicated relationships with two of the sohn brothers. 

But there was only so much he could take, so he stopped sleeping with Kihyun, which led to a fight and they stopped being close friends too.  
Jooheon was in love and happy with his girlfriend for the time being, so that train stopped before it could also crash too badly.  
But now Minhyuk had too much empty time on his hands. 

He spent most of it painting, and soon he managed to book a gallery for an exhibition, through a friend Wonho.  
Wonho was Hyungwon's boyfriend, and Hyunwon was in college with Minhyuk, both becoming fast friends. 

Minhyuk had been disappointed when just Hyunwoo showed up to the exhibition, Jooheon being busy with his girlfriend, and Kihyun and him not exactly talking.  
Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, for the first time in a while talked about things, and Minhyuk quite enjoyed his company. 

They had dinner to celebrate the first solo, and ended walking together in the park at night.  
In the next couple of weeks, Hyunwoo would make time for Minhyuk, and they would spent time together, talking, joking, eating etc…

Hyunwoo also listened to him. 

And Minhyuk felt his heart start to stutter again. 

So it was no surprise he became breathless when Hyunwoo kissed him one night, when they were watching a movie.  
And so it started. They started dating, but Hyunwoo wanted to keep it a secret, he wasn't ready to be out yet. 

Seeing as this was the most healthy relationship he had, Minhyuk didn't question things too much. He also kept beating himself up about Kihyun and Jooheon, feeling like he'd been lying to Hyunwoo. 

And the moment he thought he'd tell Hyunwoo, and get ready to be rejected, Hyunwoo told him, he'd tell everyone about them during Christmas.  
And that's where the drama began. 

But at least now Hyunwoo didn't let go of his hand when Kihyun walled into the room, or kept holding Minhyuk by his side, when Jooheon introduced everyone to his girlfriend, saying they were engaged now. 

Kihyun gets jealous, and let's that cloud his feelings.  
During the holiday trip they all take together, Kihyun talks to Jooheon about it, finding out about his relationship with Minhyuk.  
He then gets drunk after a family dinner, and insults Minhyuk before Hyunwoo, Jooheon and their parents, saying he's just a gold digging ass who wants to leach off of their wealth, and so had fucked his way to the top.  
Minhyuk ashamed stands in the room till everyone moves out, and it's just him and Hyunwoo. 

When he tries to explain things, Hyunwoo looks betrayed and tells Minhyuk he didn't want to continue what they had.  
Humiliated and hurt Minhyuk leaves.  
On his way out Minhyuk sees the three brothers together.  
He walks up to them, for the first time feeling like an out sider. 

"I am leaving, and you will never have to see me again. Thank you for being part of my life, somewhere down the line I had let myself believe that maybe I was part of yours too.  
I did truly love you, each one of you, and tried to be there when you needed me in my own way. I didn't plan to sleep with you or fall in love. Kihyun, I cared for you as a friend, and always will. Jooheon I just wanted you to not hurt, I never had any ulterior motives for being with you when I did.  
So I'm sorry if any of you felt used, when we were together, as friends or lovers.  
I am sorry that I gave you the impression I was using you to get to your money, when you treated me and my feelings as something shameful" Minhyuk looked at Kihyun "because you couldn't deal with your identity. I'm sorry you felt used every time you treated me as a booty call, " He looked at Jooheon "whenever your relationship turned Rocky, and you needs to feel better."  
Then he looked at Hyunwoo "And I'm sorry that the multiple times I told you I loved you, weren't enough for you to believe I actually did… . "

He then pressed a kiss on Hyunwoo's cheeks. 

"I think I've had enough of you boys taking advantage to my feelings, and making me feel bad for feeling that way about you. So I'm gonna go. I was living in this delusion that I could be part of your world, and that you wouldn't ever stereotype me as a low life, but thank you for opening my eyes. "

With that Minhyuk walked out of the house. 


End file.
